Hadrian White and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Niernen
Summary: Twin!BWL, Hadrian Potter's twin, Daniel Potter, is the supposed BWL and everybody fawns over Daniel and forget and ignore poor Hadrian, but he's going to make everyone regret it. Follow him as he goes through the pain and joy of being the BWL's twin. Potter/Weasley/Dumbles bashing. Manipulative Dumbles.Grey!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Just outside of Godrics Hollow, where the Potter's fragile family were located, on a wet and windy Halloween night, the most hated man (if you could call him that) in the Wizarding World suddenly popped into existence with a small crack. The man had waited for this, he had hoped for it.

"Nice costume, mister!" He could see the small boy's smile falter as he was close enough to see underneath the hood, saw the fear on his painted face. The boy turned and fled… one simple movement and the child would never reach his mother… but unnecessary. He was _definitely_ not here for filthy muggles. No, he was here for the child that was prophesied to cause his complete and utter doom and destroy him. The man could feel an evil, twisted smirk make its way into its face. He slowly made his way where the dirty rat told him were the foolish Potters were. He stopped over the threshold in disgust. Did the Potters really think so lowly of him that they didn't even lock the door or protect their home with wards? The man took out a bone-like stick out and the door burst open. He could see a tall, thin, hazel eyed man with unruly black hair that stuck up at the back with short-rimmed glasses sprint into the hall. "Lily, take the children and go! It's Voldemort! Go! I'll hold him off!

_I don't think so._ The man identified as Voldemort thought. _Severus was right; James Potter __**is**__ arrogant, the fool doesn't even have a wand and __**this**__ is supposed to be the man that took out a good number of my followers._

"Hello, Potter, I believe I have a meeting with your children. Hopefully I'm not _too_ late." Voldemort declared, startling blood-red eyes glittering with malice and madness. Before James could respond however, a jet of red light burst out of Voldemort wand and hit the him, effectively Stunning him. Voldemort swept past James. He could hear faint screaming coming from upstairs and swiftly climbed the stairs. Voldemort forced the door open and saw a beautiful red-haired witch with almond-shaped emerald green eyes that were clouded with fear.

"Please don't take my children, take me!" pleaded the women, green eyes sparkling with tears.

"My quarrel isn't with you, mudblood."

"Not them! Please not them… have mercy…have mercy… not them!

Finally the snow-white colored man's patience broke and he fired a mild powered Reductor Curse at the women's chest that sent her crashing into and out of the wall. Voldemort walked cautiously toward the two cribs that were right next to each other. One was blue and the other green. Inside the blue crib laid a hazel-eyed, red-haired baby that was playing with a wooden block. _Daniel _was printed elegantly in gold paint on the front of the crib. The baby glanced at the wizard and went back to playing with his blocks. Voldemort felt a brief surge of fury at the boy's dismissal. Nevertheless he stepped sideways and surveyed the other Potter spawn. _Harry_ was also written in gold on the crib. The baby that laid within this crib was the very picture of innocence; he had black unruly hair much like his fathers and had the emerald-green brilliant eyes of his mother. Right now those eyes were staring innocently and amusedly at him as if wondering when he was going to do next.

_Hmm, which one should I kill first, Daniel or Harry? _The wizard thought to himself. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Voldemort's face, _ I will annihilate the one that is more pure, more innocent. _He very carefully pointed the wand at Harry's face and said the most dreaded words in the Wizarding world as well as the last words most wizards heard before their untimely death.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

With a sick fascination he saw the familiar sickly green hue of the Killing curse, strike Harry. _Wait…, something is wrong._ The boy seemed to absorb the deadly Curse, the curse itself was taking the shape of a lightning bolt and then the power of the spell unleashed a shockwave of dark magic that blew up the whole house and Daniel, being in close range, was also hit and he too absorbed a tiny fraction of power parting a snake-like tattoo like scar. As for Voldemort, he was broken, nothing, nothing but pain and torture, his Horcruxes fighting to keep his soul to the physical world. He had to hide until he regained full power. And with that the remains of Voldemort fled to the safety of forests of Albania.

**5 minutes later**

With a loud _pop_, a tall, thin silver-bearded very old purple-cloaked man who looked like his nose was broken more than once but the most dominating feature about this man was his electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul, winked into existence. Two more men appeared with loud _cracks_, as well. The taller man had a well-built body and was darkly handsome, with long lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, fair skin, and had an air of casual elegance, he was also wearing a cloak. The other male had a pale face with premature lines and scars with light brown hair, with shabby clothing. "Albus, they _can't _be dead." said the dark-haired man despairingly, seeing the utter destruction of the Potter's house. "We cannot know-"the one indentified as Albus was interrupted by a faint stirring underneath a pile of debris.

"Albus, Sirius, Remus?"Whispered Lily and James in unison. "Where are the children." They slowly got up, Lily wincing as she did so. "I think I have broken ribs.

"There." said Sirius pointing to the biggest pile of wreckage. Daniel and Harry were huddled together; there was a piece of glass on Harry, cutting the skin where the house was. All the adults ran to the babies and huddled around them where 5 pairs of eyes zeroed in on Daniel's scar.

"Albus, how did that happen?" whispered James confidentially.

"I believe that Voldemort marked young Daniel as his equal, James." stated Albus. He then picked Daniel up, completely disregarding Harry and declared what would soon prove to be biggest mistake that ever left his lips." Daniel Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived."


	2. New Opportunities

** New Opportunities**

"human speech"  
'_human thoughts__/other_"  
"_spells / parseltongue_"

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter.

**Hadrian "Harry" Potter POV**

**7 years later**

"Mum, get my broom!" 8 year old Daniel Potter whined to his mother Lily Potter (née Evans).

"Of course sweetheart," replied Lily, trying to soothe him.

From his spot in one of the living rooms (which coincidentally was the room next to Lily and Daniel were currently in) Hadrian "Harry" Potter half-snorted half-sighed. Snorted because of his parents absolute disregard to his brother's rudeness and never once did they punish him even if he was being a prat and sighed because he wished _he_ got attention from his. _Everybody loved_ the Boy Who Lived and _everybody _ignored Harry, even his own parents and godfathers (Sirius Black and Remus Lupin). All the pictures in the Manor only included three people: Harry's parents and brother. In fact, there wasn't a sign that anybody else lived there except for a small plain, white room with one bed, a window, a desk, and a small bookshelf that was insignificant when compared to the overly decorated grandeur of a _certain someone's _room which had an assortment of toys and presents in there from Sirius and Remus, who conveniently forgot presents for Harry, although Sirius _did_ give him nasty looks whenever he came to visit.

The youngest member of the Potter family didn't change much in the past 7 years; he was still a small skinny boy named with uncontrollable jet-black hair that stuck up in the back, a thin face, knobbly knees, and almond-shaped eyes the color of emeralds that were covered in glasses. Daniel however _did_. He was on the middle of skinny and chubby with messy red hair that he never bothered to comb, had hazel-colored eyes that _always _held malice (to me) and mischief (to everybody else) and was more or less his brother's height. Needless to say, the twins didn't like each other. Another thing that differentiated them was our personality; Daniel slacked off, pranked a lot, but he was still slightly above average in terms of magical prowess and was better in it than Harry _only _because he got special training from Albus Dumbledore, the supposedly strongest wizard in the world, and our father and godfather, both highly skilled Aurors and elite group that were trained to investigate related to the Dark Arts. Hadrian however, was a bookworm in every aspect of the word and was above average in terms of magical prowess as he had a large magical core.

Harry walked in the Manor Library and leaned against the doorway. The green-eyed wizard couldn't help but to inwardly smirk at his plan to officially remove myself from the Potter family at last by:

Being emancipated today at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Going to America by 'borrowing' Daniel's Invisibility Cloak and getting an airplane ride to Wyoming so he can go to Camelot's School for Underage Magic & Sorcery.

Harry liked to call it Operation ESCAPE. The soon to be ex-scion of House Potter got up and started to walk at a steady pace to his and Daniel's room, careful not to get lost. After all it _was_ a rather huge manor. _"I'm going to need money as I don't want to use any money from my trust fund's meager amount of money and a trunk that has an Undetectable Extension Charm cast on it which I'm pretty sure Black gave to Daniel for our 6__th__ birthday. _The green-eyed wizard snapped himself from his thoughts when he stopped at the pig's- _Daniel'_s room and opened the door closed and pointed his training wand at the door knob and whispered "**Colloportus" **and the door locked itself with a weak temporary Locking Charm. Harry then turned around and gasped. To say his older brother's room was a disaster would be the biggest understatement in the century.

It looked like both a hurricane and tornado swept through it. There was toys, Quidditch magazines, a discarded chess board with pieces missing, and Exploding Snap cards all over the place. Harry found that he literally couldn't walk without stepping onto something._"How in Merlin's arse I'm I going to find anything in here?" _Harry wondered. 10 minutes later, he stepped out with a pouch filled with 20 Galleons, 17 Sickles, 7 Knuts, and a magical trunk.' _Sweet step 1 of operation ESCAPE is complete, now I just have to go to Gringotts, get emancipated, and somehow smuggle myself into America so I can practice magic without the overbearing presence of the British Magical Ministry, sounds easy enough_.' With that, the determined and excited wizard quickly put a couple of books and some muggle clothing in the trunk and very slowly and carefully lifted the truck and walked out the door.

Harry knew there were at least 2 fire places on every floor with a small pot of Floo Powder. He quickly made his way to the fireplace at his right and scooped a hand-full of Powder when a voice behind me said "What do you think you're doing with Daniel's trunk?" James said, as Harry will **never** again call them mum and dad.

"Leaving this hellhole," Harry unconsciously whispered, "**Incendio**!" he screamed, gathering every iota of power he had. pointing the wand at James's hair. The effect was instantaneous. His hair suddenly caught on fire and the training wand broke, probably due to the overpowered magic. With a jolt, Harry came out of his stupor and quickly threw the Powder at the fire, stepped in and screamed"Gringotts!" The last thing he saw was the shocked and angered face on James's face and the red light of the Stunning Spell that came out of James's wand that was directed right at him before being sucked down a giant drain and the whirl of the green flames made him sick. Next thing he knew, he was gazing at a vast marble hall counter stretching along its length with hundreds of goblins sitting at them. At this point Harry was rather desperate and called out "Griphook!" because he knew that he dealt with the Potter's financial things. The goblin in front of him turned his head sideways and in a gravelly voice that suggested he'd rather be anywhere but here said

"Yes, how may I be of service to you?

"I wish to be emancipated from the Potter family at once and half my trust fund money exchanged into muggle money and the other half into an account here."

"May I ask why? "

"Never mind why! Just do it!" Harry snarled, his voice betraying his anger."Or else I'll ask my ... father to move his money elsewhere!" He knew that if any goblin were the cause of any great amount of money being taken elsewhere, said goblin would be immediately killed.

"Of course Mr. Potter, come with me and I will take care of it." Griphook stated nervously and went pale.

"We will just need a blood sample and a new name and your signature."

_I'll keep Hadrian, because it sounds cool, but I'll need a surname. _HIs thoughts went toward his soon to be ex-family to pick a name that would completely sever his ties with them. '_Hmm, Sirius Black, Black what's the opposite of Black? White.' _Harry's new name burst in his mind with startling clarity.

"Hadrian White." He smiled despite himself.

"Right, it will only be a short moment." The tiny goblin hurried away.

**30 min later (A/N I have no idea how long the emancipation period lasts for :P AA/N oh yeah Harry's going be called Hadrian from now on until someone gives him AAA/N Hadrian is his first name in my story but everyone used to call him Harry)**

Harry Potter was no more and in his place Hadrian White was born who had approximately three hundred dollars in muggle money with him and a trunk that was basically bottomless. He began to walk down the Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron to exit the magical British for the last time for a lengthy while. Soon, Hadrian was at the brick wall that signaled the beginning of Diagon Alley and tapped his training wand three times on a brick as he'd seen wizards do the rare times he was there. The brick he touched quivered –it wriggled- in the middle a small hole appeared which grew bigger and bigger until it was large archway that led to the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Hadrian quickly stepped through the door and was surprised at the grubby state the famous pub was in. He could feel the odd looks he was receiving, after all how many 8 year olds want to go out of the magical world? Hadrian was about to walk the front out door when he realize there was a crucial flaw in his plan. _He had no idea how to summon the Knight Bus. Damn it_ Hadrian thought _I"ll have to ask for help now which will mean being questioned_. The reluctant wizard slowly made his way to a bartender and asked

"Er, sir do you know how to summon the Knight Bus?"

"Yes, why?" The bartender replied cheerfully. Hadrian wanted to scream in frustration. It was pretty darn obvious why he wanted to know.

But, instead he replied in a nervous, tearful voice, "I have to have to lost my parents and would like to return back to my home. _That is if I had either_ _of those things._

The bartender's eyes now held pity in them "All you have to do is stick your wand in the air like a muggle might do for one of 'em yellow things."

'_He means a taxi'._ "Thank you."

Hadrian did as the man instructed and held his training wand in the air, feeling all together like an idiot. He didn't have to wait for long though, because five seconds later a triple-decker, purple AEC Regent III RT came racing down the street and came to a complete stop right in front of the surprised small wizard and the doors opened to reveal a 13 or 14 year old teenager who had a mighty collection of pimples scattered over his face. " 'ames Stan Shunpike, 'onducter of the Knight Bus and jus' so ya know it's firteen you get 'ot chocolate and for fifteen ya get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice.

"No, thank you. How much for getting me to the airport?"

"Fifteen Sickles. "

Hadrian gave him the correct amount of money and Stan stepped aside. There were 5 seats and half a dozen brass bedsteads and there were unlit brackets beside each bed. '_Wow, no seats_' Hadrain thought sarcastically '_guess it doesn't have much in the way of safety features; people are probably thrown around in this thing.' _

"Step on it, Ern!" Shunpike bellowed excitedly.

"You got it, Stan!" Came an elderly voice from the front of the bus.

It was worse than Floo Powder; Hadrian was thrown all around the bus and hit various thing in various places. By the time they were at the airport, Hadrian was covered in bruises, had a bump on his head, and had a limp.

" 'hanks, come again."

The dark-haired wizard tried his best to send a glare ant the teen, which was hard as he had a massive headache and the conducter had to dodge a weak Stupefy directed his way. Hadrian quickly got the Invisibility Cloak out of the trunk and covered himself with it. He pushed the door open to see the sight of many important looking people walking all around. He got lost several times, trying not to be seen or hit and trying to get past security, before he finally found a list of scheduled flights and found what he was looking for: _England_ _to Wyoming 1:00 ET-4:00 PTZ Terminal 23.(_**A/N this is most likely incorrect Sorry :( all I know is that England is a couple hours ahead of America, which is where I live**). Hadrian looked desperately for a clock and found an analog one directly behind the list. _12:57_ it read. He had three minutes left and is at Terminal 53. The eight year old ran down the hall and made a right as the terminal numbers decreased. He was now at number 36 and had one minute and forty-five seconds and by this point was exhausted. He stopped and leaned against the wall trying to regain his breath. _'Is this it? I'm I going able to make it? Reach freedom? _At this thought, Hadrian felt his resolve hardenand forced his bruised and battered body down the long hallway _35,34,33,33,32,31,30,left,29,28,27,26,25,24. _At last, he entered Terminal 23 with less than a minute to spare. He went through a tunnel thing that he didn't know what it was called that connected the plant itself and the terminal. Hadrian walked down the plane, trying not to hit/seen and finding a seat, which was harder than one might think. Hadrian finally found a seat in the very back of the plane and put the trunk underneath his seat and relaxed. As physically exhausted as he was, the green-eyed wizard smiled and thought about Camelot's School for Underage Magic & Sorcery. From what the brochure said, term started August 28th, which was two days from now, it was located in Yellowstone National Park, accepted children ages 7-11, taught the theory and principle of magic as well as actually doing it, offered Potions, Spells, Care of Magical Creatures, Healing, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Flying lessons, and Magical Botany, and was about a little more than half the size of Hogwarts on a great expanse of flat field. It was most famous because its headmistress, Ariadne Grace was renowned for her vast skills in Healing and Occlumency and Legilimency. Hadrian smiled: when he came back for Hogwarts, he was going to show everybody that belittled him that he wasn't a pushover. And with that thought, he slipped into blissful darkness.

_**10 hours later**_ Yellowstone Regional Airport in Cody,Park Country, Wyoming 4:00

The sound of people removing their luggage form the luggage compartments awoke Hadrian, with blurred and drowsy eyes, he slowly got up and removed his own trunk from underneath him and calmly waited for everyone to leave so he didn't run the risk running into anyone. He began trailing the last few people off the plane and the attendant, thinking there was nobody there, started to close the door so he had to dive to get out in time. He went inside a bathroom into a stall and took the cloak off and went back outside. As he neared the doors out of the airport he heard the crackling noise and discovered that a hazy golden mist with tinged with a light green was coming from his skin. And then he noticed something else; people were giving him a wide girth and passed without out so much as a glance at him. _'You'd think that golden mist coming off of someone would draw attention._' Before he could investigate more, a jovial, feminine voice spoke behind him spoke."Are you lost, little wizard?" The green-eyed wizard tensed and turned around. A beautiful woman who spoke looked like she was in her early-thirties and had blonde hair that fell in luscious waves to just past her shoulders, caribbean-colored eyes, and tan skin, was smiling brightly at him.

"No, and how do you you know I'm a wizard" he snapped, although it was more due to shock than anger.

The woman seemed unperturbed and smiled even more brightly at him if that was even possible and replied in the same cheerful tone "Not many muggles I know carry trunks and I reached my magic out to yours, which is why there was a green tinge on your golden aura. Are you sure you're not lost and don't try lying or because I _will _know." She still had the grin on her face, but now it held a dangerous light to it.

Hadrian was in a tight position; this woman obviously was a witch and radiated power and he had no doubt that she would know if he lied, but he couldn't afford to tell her the truth, but he had no other choice. So he responded tightly," My name is Hadrian White and I ran away from my ex-parents because they neglected me and paid more attention to my ex-brother so I decided to go to Camelot's School for Underage Magic & Sorcery."

Her face morphed from a happy one to murderous one. "THEY WHAT!" Hadrian nervously looked around, but to his astonishment, everybody was _still _ignoringthem." THE VERY IDEA!" She took a deep breath and said in a calm voice "I apologize for that outburst, but the idea of a parent abandoning their child, it's disgusting."

It's alright, did you by any chance do anything to make the muggles ignore us and who are you exactly?"

"I placed a Muggle-Repelling and Silencing Charm on the both of us and I am Ariadne Grace, headmistress of said school. " She finished, smirking slightly.

To say Hadrian was shocked was an understatement. His thoughts were along the lines of _'_HOLY MERLIN! I'M MEETING ARIADNE GRACE HERSELF!' But he kept calm and said "Hello Headmistress. May I spend the next two nights at the school as I have no other place to go to?"

"You can stay at my house, "seeing Hadrian's look of discomfort, she quickly added," and I swear on my magic I won't hurt you."

Hadrian considered it for a moment and agreed to her terms. What he didn't know was that Ariadne was thinking of taking him on as her apprentice, but first she had to access to see if he had the guts, power and determination to succeed. She took off her jacket and whispered "**Portus, "**it glowed a light blue for a moment before turning back to its original color."Grab it, "she instructed. He did and immediately there felt like there was a hook behind his navel and world dissolved into a rainbow of colors. Hadrian felt like he was spinning rapidly and try as he might he could not let go. Suddenly, he landed on his bottom onto solid ground and the world stopped spinning and he could see again. Her house looked like a palace; huge and very regal. Ariadne led him inside and he stared in awe; the inside was even better than the outside. Dark maple wooden floors, one grand staircase, a large glass chandelier, and dozens of rooms that looked like they've never been used. "You'll have the biggest one upstairs," she said smoothly, "and we'll get your wand tomorrow, but first we're going to get to know each other. And talk they did onto well into the night.

**The next morning…**

The dark-haired wizard woke up early in the morning and was very excited; he was finally going to get a wand, a real wand not a cheap training wand. He went down stairs and found that Aria (she requested to be called that) piled a plate with eggs, bacon, French toast, and hash browns. Hadrian without thinking asked "is this all for me?"

She nodded" You look awfully thin and I want to fatten you up a bit."

Hadrian nodded, digging in. It was the most delicious food he'd ever tasted; like ambrosia.

He quickly ate; eager to get his wand, and soon they were at Fortress Mountain.

Hadrian was powerless to keep his questions at bay and asked, "Why does she live here? Is she nice?"

Aria chuckled "It's fairly isolated and I don't know her that well so I can't answer your question, but I will tell you that she's kinda creepy." Soon they were at the front of a black old wooden shack that looked like it might collapse at any moment. Aria stayed behind however when he waited expectedly for her at the door and instead regretful said, "You'll have to go alone; it's one of _her_ rules." Hadrian nervously nodded and stepped in, closed the door, and shivered fearfully; it was completely dark inside. Suddenly, two things happened; a red smoke rose out of cauldron and an eerie, gravelly, cracked voice behind him whispered, "_Hello," _The scared wizard spun around and screamed: a very old woman with a mane of snow -white hair had no eyes instead she had two black glass marbles took their place, _I'm Destiny and Destiny is me and I Saw you come two weeks ago so I know exactly what wand you'll get." _At this she cackled madly and Hadrian flinched_. _Destiny took a small box from seemingly nowhere and said,"_11 inches long, phoenix tear core, good with any kind of magic, nice and supple, and the wand itself was created from a branch of the Yggdrasil, the World Tree," _Hadrian took it and immediately a surge of power flowed through him and said,"** Lumos**, "a small light appeared at the tip of the wand. "_I see pain and joy in your future and you will do many great things, Hadrian White .Oh yes I almost forgot it's free of charge for __**you.**_Her yellow-toothed made Hadrian uncomfortable and he quickly exited the shack. Aria immediately asked him what happened and when he told her she sighed," She gave her eyes for the gift of being a Seer and her visions always come true but don't sweat it, kid; your still young and don't need to worry about the stuff."

"I'm really excited about going to Camelot's tomorrow"

"Err, about that," her face was devoid of all happiness and seriousness," I want, if you'll let me, to take you as my apprentice.

Hadrian was shocked: whatever he expected her to say was _definitely_ not _that_."W-W-What about the school?"

"My deputy headmaster will be in charge,_ please _I've never had an apprentice before and last night you said you wanted to prove yourself to everybody and I want to help you get stronger!" Her voice had taken a pleading tone now and there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, no one's ever offered to do something that nice before." Hadrian didn't even know he was crying until his vision blurred and re ran into Aria's arms. He'd had only cried one other time and that was when he'd realized his ex-parents didn't love him. Aria ran her hands through his hair _'He's broken, but he hides it underneath a calm facade, but I can heal him and I will'_ she thought determinedly. Once Hadrian stopped weeping, he smiled and said," I accept your offer."

Aria smiled evilly "you know I might have to come at you at full power for you to learn."

Hadrian groaned. It was going be a_ long _three years.


End file.
